1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kite-flying toy, and more particularly to a kite-flying toy which lifts up to a position immediately before a kite hovering in the air along a string and which falls onto the hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people enjoy flying kites inclusive of European kites in the air. To make the kites more interesting and amusing, people exert much effort on the design of kites and patterns to be described thereon. However, no matter how eccentric or queer the shapes and patterns of these kites may be, there inevitably lies limitation to the factor of amusement. Particularly, when the direction of wind and the wind speed are constant, the kite simply rises to a given height and remains almost stationary to present no further amusement.
Therefore, an accessory toy has heretofore been proposed, which has a wing to receive wind pressure to ascend and descend along a string stretched by a hovering kite. Accessory toys of this kind, however, are unexceptionally complex in construction and heavy in weight. Besides, with such toys, the angle between the string which serves as a guide and the wing is fixed to right angles regardless of the angle of the string with respect to the horizontal level. Consequently, when the kite is hovering above the head (extremely speaking, when the angle of the string is 90.degree. with respect to the ground), the wing of the toy is in parallel with the wind. Namely, the wing receives almost no wind pressure, and the toy does not rise.